Alice In BloodLust Land
by Arabella Blue-Dusk
Summary: A dark version of Alice In Wonderland. Alice is older, in a mental institute. Trying to recover and revisit her Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, my first Alice In Wonderland story. It's a dark version, rated T for strong language and some killing and some slightly alarming madness.. ****Written in Alice's point of view. Alice is in the 1800s, the same as the book, except she is older, around 16 or 17.**

* * *

They say i'm mad.  
"Not as mad as Hatter!" I always reply, "Or the March Hare." but they never seem to understand. They never let me out of this room. When I protest physically that I am not mad, they clothe me in a greasy white gown, which has straps attached that tie my arms around myself.  
The room I sit in is bare, it is porridge-coloured, with a mattress on the floor, and a tiny little window which looks out over the land... keeping me from visiting my Wonderland.

They say i'm mad, but i'll be better soon.  
They've said they'll make me better, only, i'm not mad.  
My Wonderland may seem a little preposterous to them, but they've never been there, and met my friends.  
But it's okay, because they said once they've made me better, I can be in my Wonderland forever.

Sometimes, there is a man that visits.  
Although everybody else here is impatient, he is quite the normal chap.

Madame Dodge the nurse is quite awful. She's the one who clothes me in the white gown, and who cut off all my lovely long black hair, and now my hair hangs in chunks around my ears, chin and above my shoulders.

Madame Dodge is a small lady, podgy and quick to accuse. She has dark grey hair, pulled tightly back from her face into a bun, wisps hanging in front of her ears and flying this way and that from her hairline. She walks with a stoop. Her hands deliberate and harsh. Her eyes once warm, now small and pitched with deep wrinkles which travel all the way up to her brow.

She tries lots of treatments, since Dr Taylor has given up trying things.  
But the treatments aren't very nice.  
She tried blood-letting, "to let out the bad blood", but that didn't work.  
She wanted to try amputation, but the normal chap refused to allow it.  
She injected me with water once, "to clean my blood".  
And the last treatment I remember she tried, was slashing my skin, and sitting leeches on my skin to suck on my flesh and blood.  
But apparently all the treatments she has tried haven't worked.

Dr Taylor recommended lobotomy, whatever that is. And so it should happen sometime this week.  
He was the one who said I would be in Wonderland forever once I was cured with lobotomy!  
Thank the heavens, because this place sends me mad...

Apparently I may be making a small recovery, and so, tomorrow, I shall be allowed to go wherever I want.  
They said Wonderland was not an option. So I chose the garden, of which my window overlooks. At least i'll be able to search for a rabbit-hole there...

* * *

**first chapter, I hope it's okay... updates soon. suggestions appreciated of course! please do review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the last chapter! To be honest, I have no idea where this story is going, I just know it will be bloody!**

* * *

Madame Dodge got me up early the next day, my arms prickled with the cold as she whipped the bed-sheet from my body. She washed me down with a bucket of soapy water and a damp cloth, and that morning I didn't try to tip the bucket and wet her silly shoes. She brushed through my hair, my locks hanging straight and black. She was being extremely quiet and civil for a change.  
She placed me in my underwear, and then pulled an underskirt over my head and down to my waist, pinging the elastic painfully when she tested to see if it was tight enough.  
She dressed me in a dark blue dress that hung just at my knees, the dress had a little white apron with pockets on the front, which tied in a bow at the back and clinched the dress in around my waist. She pulled knee-high white stockings up over my legs, and placed my feet into black buckled boots that just passed my ankles.  
She tucked my hair behind my ears and placed a white headband on my head, pushing my hair away from my face. I immediately took it off when she wasn't looking, and placed it how I like it.

Madame Dodge left without a word.  
Leaving me wondering why I was dressed as fancily as I was.  
I sat on the narrow windowsill, twiddling the buckles on my boots... grabbing strands of my hair between my thumb and forefinger and pulling down the length of it, willing it to grow longer... rubbing the edge of lace on my underskirt between my fingers... rubbing my bare arms to keep warm...  
Until it started to snow.  
I got up to try the door. Locked. As usual.  
I banged on the door with my fists, desperately wishing to dash out into the snow, and hoping for someone to bring me a cardigan or pullover, preferably with nice buttons.

After a minute or two of yelling, Mrs Cartwright yelled "Be quiet Alice!", and for a few seconds I stopped. I turned in wonder to look at the snow again, and immediately I turned again to pound on the door, and found Mrs Cartwright standing there with a key in one hand and a woollen red cloak in the other. It was strange how quiet she could be. And although she was a snooty woman who teetered dangerously on her high-horse, she was far from the worst who tended to me.

Mrs Cartwright was a tall lady, around forty, she dressed fairly well and her voice was tinged by her Scottish accent.

"Come on Alice, put your cloak on. For the next week you're allowed to do as you please." Mrs Cartwright smiled. So I shot back a dangerous look. My carers were being so wonderfully nice. She stepped back and pursed her lips. "Well come on then."  
I paused, looking up at her with my big hazel-green eyes. Then snatched the cloak out of her hands and swished it around my shoulders, covering myself, then tried to tie the ribbon with fumbling fingers.

I stepped out in to the corridor, smelling the musty scent of the pine floor, of which had been spattered by my blood many a time.  
The first step was the hardest, but after that, the thing that drove me to take more steps, was looking forward to rushing to the snow filled garden.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon... **


End file.
